


A Bit of a Tease

by imperialMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual, Dress Up, F/M, Humor, Nic Cage, Smut, Xeno, genetic material, non kismesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: John requests for Terezi to try something new in bed together, but it's not something she's expects.





	A Bit of a Tease

John shuts his laptop off after his super hot girlfriend Terezi enters the room with a laundry basket in her arms. He acts natural and pretends he wasn't just watching porn while she wasn't in the room. "Terezi?" He calls.

"Hmm?" She answers.

He begins to sweat. "So, you know how we've been... doing it?" He stammers. God, this is embarrassing. 

"Doing what?" She answers in a coquettish manner, raising an eyebrow at his direction. 

The heat crept onto his cheeks as his forehead begin to pile little pools of sweat. "You know? Sex?" He whispers, as if someone was listening in on their conversation. 

Terezi sets the basket on the floor and sits on the foot of John's side of the bed. "What about it?  You're being weird." She furrows her eyebrows.

He scratches the back of his head for comfort in full knowledge of how uncomfortable this is. How does one tell their significant other that they wanna get down and nasty? He laughs awkwardly and leans in close. Terezi doesn't move a muscle on her face. It's not like she can see him anyways. "Terezi." He says, mushing up the most sincere voice he can muster.  "I..."

"Wait," she gravitated away from him. " You're not gonna ask me to marry you, are you?"

John blinks. "what? no. I wanted to know if you wanna do something..." he sighs, nearly blurting his thoughts in one breath, "dosomethingkinky."

John read her face. There's no way she'd refuse, right? It's Terezi, John thinks. The last time they did something other than the generic vanilla sex was in his dad's car when the universe was slowly cracking in front of them. Of course, it wasn't the most romantic or whatever, but John remembers it vividly. It was when John stopped seeing Terezi as some weird girl who would occasionally alien flirt with him and torment him with the sickest burns. Okay, maybe he does still see her as such, but they're no longer 'just friends' anymore. They both were vulnerable to some extent. They had given up in some way and they found comfort in each other. That sounds bad than it actually is.

"So, lemme get this straight. You were being all flustered about asking me if I wanted to engage in some curious sexual advances." 

"Well, when you put it that way, makes it sounds way simpler and less complicated than what I was doing." 

She nods. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Egbert!" John noticed how her cheeks flushed a teal color. Holy shit! She would actually go through with this. 

John gets up and goes to their closet. He opens the closet just enough for him to see. He takes out a dirty, greased up wifebeater and some old pair of oversized jeans. 

"John, what the fuck."

He slowly takes out the dirty blond wig from out of the shelf in the closet. "Terezi." He says in the most serious of serious voices he can manage. "I want you to be Nic Cage while I fuck you."

Terezi jaw drops, but she quickly pulls herself together. She cracks out a sort of laugh because of how ridiculous this conversation is. "Is... is this part of your prank to make me feel ridiculous?"

"Terezi, I'm being serious." 

"And you say I'm the weird one! I'd expect this from Vriska."

"C'mon Terezi, it'll be fun." He says holding Cage's clothes in his arms. "It still smells like him too." 

Terezi shakesher head on  how stupid this situation is. "Fine." She gets up and lifts her shirt up. John watches her strip out of her regular clothes, admiring her nude glory, and into the Nic Cage's clothes from Con Air. The smell of human grease dwells onto the fabric and filling Terezi's nose by the second. 

"Don't forget the hair!" John says, eagerly. He puts the wig on her head, covering her black hair.

"This is ridiculous." She comments. 

"You offered."

"Yeah! Because I thought we were gonna sexy roleplay with fuzzy handcuffs, not this!" Terezi huffed.

"Terezi, you look cute."

"Oh, thanks. Are you saying that to Cage or me?"

John pecked her on the cheek. "You're cute, too."

"I hate you!" She says, capturing his lips. She gently pushed him onto the bed and put him in between her legs. She slips her tongue into his mouth, tasting the apple he ate earlier. Her nails lightly scrapes his neck as they snog in the most unseemly manner. John reaches to grab her boob, playing with her nipples and giving it a gentle squeeze. He bites her bottom lip, slowly sucking it.  Terezi feels up John's chest, memorizing the curves and the bone structure beneath his skin. She nips at the neck and licks it, tasting his sweat and feeling his pulse. He's very much alive under her touch and her body. No matter how stupid his requests are she's glad he's alive. Where would she be without him? She doesn't want to know. 

John turns her over so that her face was sinking into the cushion and her pants, well Nic Cage's pants, were around her knees. With a loud wack, he gave that butt a smack in appreciation. Slowly, he place himself onto her troll opening and slid his dick in, earning a satisfied sigh from his lover. Placing a hand on the smalls of her back, he guided his hand from her chest all the way to her throat. He began to thrust in a rhythmic motion, pressing his lips to her ear so that she can hear how much he's enjoying this moment, how much he enjoying making her melt under him. 

"John," Terezi moans, burying her palms into the bed to support herself. 

He makes an effort to give Terezi shivers by biting the nape of her neck and using his other hand to work on her breast. He slides his hand up from her neck to her jaw, rubbing his finger on her tongue and feeling the slight points of her sharp teeth, which makes John wonder why she was so gentle on him.  He pulled the wig off her head and tossed it somewhere in the room. He lets go of her, letting her land on the bed with a soft plush. He begin to thrust in her faster while Terezi was feeling the orgasm building in her lower regions, and so was John. 

John turned Terezi over so that he could see her clearly. Her hairs all messy and stuck to her forehead due to the sweat she's producing, and how teal her face is. He inserted himself and pounded her very being into oblivion. Terezi's sweet cries of pleasure filled John's ears, as he can tell she's coming close to the edge. Closing the distance between their lips, John filled Terezi's mouth with his tongue and feeling her insides clench onto his cock. "F-fuck!" She trembles, releasing genetic material, coaxing herself and John's dick.

"I'm cumming," he announces, looking into her eyes as he emptied himself insider her, wishing she would see him, what Terezi Pyrope does to him. 

They both lay there, satisfied and covered in sweat and cum. They huffed and puffed the ecstasy in and out of their lungs. 

"I love you, Terezi." He breathes.

"Ew," she sighs. "Don't get all sentimental on me." 

He rolls over turning to her. She can tell he's looking at her. Terezi blushes. "I'm being serious."

"I know, weenie." She jokes. "There might be a chance that I have flushed feelings for you, too."

"I know."  John kisses her on the forehead.  "We should get cleaned up. Maybe watch Con Air."

"John, I'm blind."

"Right."


End file.
